


I'm not Angry

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, He's a little sad, Hurt James kinda, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is upset that Toni is avoiding him and thinks that he made his boyfriend angry. Toni needs to rectify this</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not Angry

Why did this have to happen now, the one time that the two of them room together without them changing has to be when they've had a fight. James was currently sitting on his bed willing himself not to cry, because he was being stupid, couples argue all the time. He listened for the water of the shower to see if it stopped, it did, but he didn't notice the tears that dripped from his eyes. In the darkness of the room, Toni didn't see the tears but heard the heavy breathing of James.

"Hammie?", Toni asked as he flicked on a light, his usually pale skin was now an angry red from the shower.

"Yes?".

"Hammie, what's wrong?", Toni questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you love me?", James asked, his voice shaky and horse.

"Of couse I do, what's up baby, I can't help I you don't tell me", Toni chucked as he used his thumbs to wipe away the drying tears.

"Are you angry with me, for what I said to you earlier?".

"I was, but not anymore I promise you that", Toni kissed his cheek softly.

"Am I still your coffee bean, your Hammie?", James questioned with doe wide eyes that melted Toni's heart.

"Of couse you are, my little coffee bean, now why don't we go a sleep?", Toni smiled as he got out of the bed.

James sighed, of course Toni didn't want to stay in the same bed as him. Toni quickly ran a towle through his hair and pulled his shirt off before he slid into the bed beside James, who in turn moved closer and rested his head on the pale shoulder.

"Love you", was the last thing James said before he fell asleep.

 

James woke up the next moring with a groan, Toni was peppering kisses down his hip and trailing towards his hardening length. Toni gave it a little lock before I took it in his mouth, his warm tongue licking at the slit. James's hand found Toni's hair and it quickly lached on to it.

"Please Toni, I'm so close", at those words Toni pulled off with an obscene plop.

The blond reched around and pulled out a bottle of lube and spread some around the clenching opening. He gently slid one finger in, James ground down to meet it. Through all of the times they've done it, Toni found his prostate in record time. The German occasional bumps it while he adds another finger and once he's up to three he looks for the condoms.

"Shit, babe I think we ran out", Toni groaned.

"It's okay, I'm clean got the all clear last week", James blushed.

"So am I, you sure?".

"Yes yes, c'mon", James whispered as Toni coated his cock in lube and pressed it into the tight channel. He got accustomed to the tightness before he moved causing both of them to moan. Toni used his mouth to swallow the whimpers that escaped his lovers mouth before James grew adventurous and rolled them over, now he was sitting over Toni, without breaking eye contact James reached back and guided the cock into himself. He bottomed out and slowly shook his hips, the headboard creeked as James began to move up and down on the length, he nearly screamed when the blunt head scraped his prostate, Toni was meeting him thrust for thrust.

"I'm nearly there Toni, so close", James whined as Toni wrapped a hand around his neglected member.

With a few short tugs James covered the German in his orgasam, the Columbian captain ground his hips down, an action that caused Toni to come.

They lay together in silence before Toni wiped away the mess with a tissue before he kissed the damp salty skin of his team mate.

"Love you coffee bean".

"Love you more".

**Author's Note:**

> So it's likehe 4:30am in Ireland and I haven't slept and this is the result, im just up waiting for the McGregor fight.


End file.
